Life's full of mistakes
by Victoire Black
Summary: Para Percy, Audrey no era más que una chiquilla incontrolable que había llegado para arruinarle la vida. Para Audrey, Percy era un joven insoportable al que no podía dejar de mirar. Y los errores cometidos fue lo que los unió toda la vida. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Summary: **_Para Percy, Audrey no era más que una chiquilla incontrolable que había llegado para arruinarle la vida. Para Audrey, Percy era un joven insoportable al que no podía dejar de mirar. La perfección y la imperfección abundaba entre ambos... Y los errores cometidos fue lo que los unió toda la vida. Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el Mundo Mágico son propiedad de Jotaká, y los uso únicamente por diversión.

* * *

**N/A:** Me costó mucho escribirlo, sobre todo porque tenía mil y una ideas, pero no sabía cuál de todas realizar. ¿Qué hice? Plasmé un poquito de todas. Son 10 viñetas de 155 palabras cada una, por lo tanto, son 1550 palabras exactas. Enjoy!

* * *

**I**

**Enero, 1982.**

—Percy, ¿se puede saber qué haces con esta _muggle_? —preguntó Cedrella Weasley, yendo a buscar a su nieto. Éste había cruzado, con sus escasos seis años, a la vereda de enfrente para jugar con una niña que paseaba sola.

—¿Qué quiere decir "_muggle_", Nana? —quiso saber él con inocencia, y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco, murmurando algo ininteligible sobre la educación dada a los chicos. La pequeña amiga del pelirrojo los miraba sonriendo con curiosidad.

—¡Audrey! —sintieron de repente, y una joven mujer corrió para tomar en brazos a la niña. Miró con recelo a Cedrella, pero fue ignorada—. No quiero que vuelvas a escapar, Addie —dijo con seriedad, y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

—Y yo no te quiero ver nunca más en presencia de niños como ella, ¿me escuchas, querido? —espetó la señora Weasley.

—Pero abuela...

—Nunca.

* * *

**II**

**Abril, 1986.**

—¿Qué lees? —quiso saber la pequeña Ginny, sentándose con su hermano.

—Algo que niñas como tú no podrían entender —contestó Percy de mal modo, y ella frunció el ceño; odiaba que sus hermanos la subestimaran de esa forma.

—¿Es que tú lo sabes todo, acaso?

—No —admitió, levantando por primera vez la vista del libro—, pero espero saberlo antes de terminar Hogwarts —y dicho esto, volvió a enfrascarse en su lectura.

—¿Tienes novia, Perce? —esto hizo que el pelirrojo se sobresaltara.

—No, claro que no —exclamó.

—¿Y no te gustaría conocer el amor, casarte como mamá y papá, y tener miiiiiles de hijos?

Una risa ahogada fue toda su respuesta. Percy no solía reírse, y mucho menos de ella, así que _tuvo_ que volver a hablar.

—Te reirás de mi, pero yo sabré antes que tú lo que es el amor.

* * *

**III**

**Septiembre, 1991.**

Audrey paseaba sonriente por el la estación, a la espera del tren que la llevaría nuevamente con sus padres. Hacía ya varias horas que estaba allí con su tía, y nada interesante ocurría.

Minutos después, algo llamó su atención; una familia de pelirrojos avanzaba por el lugar con prisa. Llevaban enormes baúles, y pájaros que la niña jamás había visto en su vida. Al llegar entre los andenes 9 y 10, se encontraron con un pequeño de su edad, que se unió al grupo. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de los chicos, el de anteojos, desapareció a través del muro.

—¡Tía! —corrió la chica entre risas, interrumpiendo la charla de esta con un guardia—. ¡Acabo de ver unos pelirrojos desapareciendo por un muro!

—Addy, por favor, compórtate y deja de imaginar tanta cosa.

—Te juro que los vi —insistió, encaprichada—, y también te juro que un día los conoceré.

* * *

**IV**

**Julio, 1995.**

—Oye —sintió Percy a sus espaldas, y al voltearse casi se choca con una morena de unos quince años, para luego volver a fijar su vista en el apartamento—. ¡Oye!

—¿Me hablas a mi? —quiso saber el pelirrojo, volviendo a ver a la chica. Ésta asintió mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo te conozco a ti —le dijo, tratando de ignorar los malos modos del joven.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién eres?

—Yo soy Audrey. Un día te vi en King Cross... —dudó antes de seguir hablando. A decir verdad, eso había sido solo hacía tres años, pero no se había podido sacar de la mente la imagen de aquel muchacho con anteojos atravesando la barrera.

—Mucho gusto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Audrey. Hasta luego —y sin ver la decepción en el rostro de la adolescente, se fue.

* * *

**V**

**Agosto, 1995.**

—¿Vives aquí? —preguntó Audrey al joven pelirrojo que acababa de chocar en la escalera. Él se limitó a asentir sin siquiera mirarla, y siguió bajando—. Yo soy Audrey, nos encontramos hace unos días, ¿recuerdas? —ante esto, Percy sí se detuvo.

—Ey... —exclamó de pronto Percy, sobresaltando a su compañera—. ¿Tú eres...? Es decir, ¿nos encontramos en...?

—¿De qué hablas? Nos encontramos el otro día —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. El chico era definitivamente raro.

—Pero tú dijiste... ¿No nos habíamos encontrado en King Cross? —insistió. Ambos se apartaron para dejar pasar a una mujer y sus dos hijos, pero no dejaron de mirarse.

—Sí, hace unos años. Seguramente no me conoces, te vi de lejos.

—Pero tú... ¿A dónde ibas, Annie?

—Audrey —le corrigió ella, divertida—. A Irlanda; mis padres viven allí, e iba a visitarlos.

—Ah... Bien, buenas tardes.

* * *

**VI**

**Noviembre, 1996.**

Percy caminaba de un lado a otro. No podía creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior, y tampoco se lo podía sacar de la cabeza. ¡Podría ir preso! Se imaginaba lo que dirían los del Ministerio si se enteraban, podía hasta oír la voz de su jefe diciendo que lo iban a despedir. Y todo eso, por haber pasado la noche con una _muggle_...

Una _muggle_ de dieciséis años.

Alguien golpeó la puerta, y acto seguido se abrió para dejar pasar a una morena.

—¿Qué hay, Perce? —un gruñido fue su respuesta mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá como si fuera su propia casa—. ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó entre risas, viendo que seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

—Tú me haces sentir mal, Audrey —aseguró, peinándose con una mano, y abriendo la puerta. Sin decir media palabra más, dio un portazo dejando a la chica sola.

* * *

**VII**

**Noviembre, 1996.**

Audrey había pasado todo el día encerrada en la casa de Percy. No encontró mucho interesante qué hacer, por lo tanto, se puso a ordenar un poco. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo.

Horas después, el pelirrojo entró vistiendo _raro_. ¿Era aquello una túnica? Sacó un palo de madera, y apuntó con él a unas velas, que se prendieron inmediatamente. Hizo lo mismo con la estufa, y finalmente, volteó para sentarse.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a la adolescente en el sofá, sonriendo con sorpresa al haber visto lo que había hecho. Sintió un escalofrío, y confió aún más que lo iban a despedir: había hecho magia frente a una muggle.

—Siempre creí lo había imaginado. Desapareces a través de la barrera, prendes fuego con un palito... ¡Vaya que eres interesante, Percy! —éste se tiró a su lado y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

**VII****I**

**Julio, 1998.**

Un fuerte _plop_ sonó a su lado, pero Audrey no se sobresaltó. Sencillamente se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el recién llegado, y le pegó una cachetada lo más fuerte que pudo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se quejó Percy tocándose la mejilla adolorida.

—¡Es lo que me pregunto! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te fuiste sin despedirte diciendo algo de una lucha, apareces dos meses después! ¡¿Qué-diantres-pasa-contigo-Percy-Weasley?! —acompañó cada palabra con un golpe en el colchón, y su novio solo pudo suspirar.

—Lo lamento, Audrey. ¿Recuerdas que te conté del Innombrable? —ella asintió, dudando de querer saber lo ocurrido—. Bueno, murió. Pero también lo hicieron mi hermano, y muchos más... No pude volver porque todo está muy complicado en mi familia. Mamá está destrozada...

—¿Pudiste decirles lo del bebé? —preguntó Audrey, acariciando su abultado vientre.

—No, no me pareció el momento adecuado, pero encontré un nombre —ella esperó—: Molly.

* * *

**IX**

**Agosto, 1998.**

—¿Acaso estás bromeando, Percy? —preguntó Arthur sorprendido.

—¡Una muggle de diecisiete años! ¡Te creía más responsable! —los gritos de Molly atrajeron a varios Weasley más a la cocina, sorprendidos con la pelea.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? ¿Pasó algo, Perce? —quiso saber Ginny, sentándose al lado de su padre y sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—Tu hermano dejó embarazada a una chica de tu edad —cuando la pelirroja oyó esto, casi se atraganta con la bebida—. ¡Eres un pésimo ejemplo para tus hermanos!

—Mis hermanos son grandes y no necesitan ningún ejemplo... Y Audrey tiene dieciocho, mamá.

—¿No nos la vas a presentar? —preguntó George, alzando una ceja—. Quiero conocer a mi cuñada antes que nazca el niño.

—La niña —le corrigió Percy, mientras su madre se dejaba caer en una silla.

—¿Cómo le pondrán? —quiso saber resignada.

—Molly.

* * *

**X**

**Octubre, 2002.**

—¡Mamiii! —exclamó Molly II al ver a su madre por primera vez en dos días. Había estado quedándose en la casa de Bill y Fleur con Victoire mientras sus padres organizaban la boda en La Madriguera, y ninguno había tenido tiempo de ir a verla. Audrey sonrió al ver entrar a Percy con ella en brazos, y se levantó a abrazarla.

—¿Cómo has pasado, Molls? —quiso saber sentándola sobre la cama junto a ella.

—Bieeen —contestó ella. Tenía la extraña manía de alargar algunas palabras que pronunciaba, pero Arthur le comentó que Charlie y Ginny también habían pasado lo mismo a su edad—. Papi me dijo que yo también podía tener un vestido blaaanco —Audrey miró a su futuro marido, y lo besó. Después de quince años de idas y vueltas, haber entrado en la vida de Percy le había hecho más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado.


End file.
